


Переговоры

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Переговоры веселее вести втроем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переговоры

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на Фандомную битву 2013 для фандома Фандомной битвы.

ФФБ, в принципе, не дурак был поболтать, но после целого дня, проведенного в ДКБ, хотелось забиться в темный угол и неделю не открывать рот. Поэтому, заслышав бодрый девичий голосок, он затаился за поворотом и осторожно выглянул. Так и есть — возле двери бункера его поджидала Фандом, повадившаяся приходить чуть ли не каждый день. Девочка она была наивная, увлекающаяся и взахлеб рассказывала о своих похождениях на ФБ и ролевиках, с которыми, кажется, перепутала Артуриану и Античность. ФФБ слушал ее вполуха и в бункер не пускал, не зная, как неокрепшее детское сознание отреагирует на Жору, который в предвкушении третьего левела выказывал симпатию всем гостям, а некоторым и не по разу.

— Ой, я на челлендж такого наделала, ночи не спала, все думала, как бы оторваться, челлендж ведь, там отрываться надо, — Фандом радостно захихикала. — Такой косплей прикольный сделала…

Блич, которому Фандом все это рассказывала, буркнул что-то невпопад и затянулся каноном. У его ног стоял ящик пива — достаточно серьезный аргумент, чтобы ФФБ передумал возвращаться в ДКБ.

— Привет! — завопила Фандом, увидев ФФБ. — А я тут посоветоваться зашла. Сколько надо матерных слов, чтобы у текста рейтинг R был?

— Дохуя, — уверенно ответил Блич.

— До-ху-я… — задумчиво повторила Фандом. — Прикольное слово, я запомню.

ФФБ криво улыбнулся, затолкал Блича в бункер и запер дверь. А тот, наркоманская душа, не стал интересоваться, что это было, выдал ФФБ бутылку и провозгласил:

— За третий левел!

— И чтобы рейтинг не только за мат, — ответил ФФБ.

Когда заканчивалось пиво во второй бутылке, ФФБ отпустило, и в голову даже пришла здравая мысль:

— Что-то мы скромно третий левел отмечаем.

Блич отобрал у ФФБ бутылку, поставил ее на пол рядом со своей и молча повалил его на диван.

— Хоть бы спросил, прежде чем наваливаться, — пробурчал ФФБ, подставляя шею под поцелуи и пока еще легкие укусы.

Блич сжал широкой ладонью его промежность и ухмыльнулся.

— Да мне и так все понятно.

Возражать было бессмысленно — у ФФБ тоже был длинный, безнадежно целомудренный второй левел. Блич задрал на ФФБ футболку и принялся вылизывать живот. ФФБ вплел пальцы в длинные волосы, легко поглаживая затылок. Блич неторопливо расстегнул его джинсы и прошелся поцелуями по тазовым косточкам. Оба захихикали как подростки, первый раз в жизни увидевшие «Плейбой», а потом Блич потянул вниз трусы, освобождая член, и подул на головку. ФФБ сжал пальцы в его волосах и затаил дыхание.

— Я хотел о твоих драбблах поговорить, — вдруг заявил Блич.

— Какие драбблы? — не понял ФФБ.

— Рейтинговые, — Блич медленно лизнул головку, не опуская глаз. — Я хочу три.

— А у тебя ничего не треснет? — ФФБ надавил Бличу на затылок, и тот, неожиданно поддавшись, обхватил головку губами. Лизнул, не выпуская член изо рта, уздечку, и заглотил глубже.

ФФБ не удержал стона, когда головка коснулась неба. Блич придерживал его за бедро одной рукой, другой мягко ласкал яички. Когда ФФБ уже почти растворился в теплом, томном возбуждении, Блич снова заговорил.

— Три драббла.

— Блядь, — ФФБ снова попытался наклонить его голову, но на этот раз ничего не вышло. — Мы не можем потом это обсудить?

— Так эффективнее.

Кривая улыбка Блича предвещала долгий выматывающий шантаж. Не то чтобы ФФБ был против подобных постельных игр. Просто он предпочитал узнавать о них заранее, а не когда яйца уже готовы лопнуть.

— Один, — просипел он.

Блич выгнул бровь и прихватил головку зубами. Совсем легко, но зубы у него были острые, а дури хватало. ФФБ запаниковал.

— Охренел? Не могу больше, выкладка уже сверстана!

— Не пиздишь? — лениво спросил Блич.

— Сам можешь посмотреть, она на компе открыта.

Блич быстро глянул на ноутбук — тот стоял далеко, а вставать с дивана явно было лень. Вздохнув, Блич задумчиво провел языком по стволу, обвел вокруг головки.

— Ну и хрен с тобой.

И снова глубоко взял в рот. Сосал он медленно, с наслаждением, терся пахом о ногу ФФБ и глухо постанывал. ФФБ выгибался и подавался бедрами вверх, но одна неприятная мысль не давала ему полностью отдаться наслаждению: Блич никогда не сдавался так быстро. Но тот сосал старательно, будто хотел попасть в уже сверстанную выкладку. И долго молчать, конечно, не смог.

— И про кого ты собрался писать?

ФФБ смог только неразборчиво простонать — все запланированные драбблы вылетели из головы, мысли сосредоточились на пальцах, ласково поглаживающих головку.

— По НЕХам блядовать собрался?

— Это моя работа! — взвился ФФБ.

Блич резко поднялся и сдернул с ФФБ джинсы вместе с трусами. Наклонился обратно, пощекотал языком мошонку, просунул руки под задницу, заставляя приподняться, и толкнулся языком в анус.

ФФБ понял, что шантаж только начался. Но обдумать эту мысль не смог.

Блич вылизывал его быстро, безжалостно, ввинчивал язык внутрь, так что у ФФБ искрило под зажмуренными веками. А затем добавил пальцы и принялся трахать сразу двумя. ФФБ вскинулся, когда горячий язык медленно прошелся по промежности.

— А что насчет мини?

ФФБ осознал, что готов убивать, но нечем — все тело превратилось в желе, руки безвольно лежали по бокам, ослабевшие пальцы бессильно скребли обивку дивана. Он не в силах был даже вцепиться Бличу в волосы, чтобы пригнуть упрямую башку обратно к паху.

— Я хочу пять, — заявил Блич, издевательски медленно сгибая внутри него пальцы.

ФФБ сделал пару медленных вдохов, после которых в голове немного прояснилось, и провел мысленную ревизию черновиков.

— Два.

Блич снова выгнул бровь, встал с дивана и принялся раздеваться. К счастью, стриптиз в программу шантажа не входил, но ФФБ все равно внимательно наблюдал, надеясь, что Блич не извлечет из карманов какое-нибудь орудие пытки вроде дыры.

Блич снова забрался на диван, устроился между разведенных ног ФФБ, приставил к заднице член и снова заявил:

— Пять.

— Два, больше нету, — отчаянно простонал ФФБ.

— Так время еще есть, — хмыкнул Блич и толкнулся в него.

Наконец-то он был достаточно занят, чтобы заткнуться. ФФБ вцепился в его шею непослушными руками, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Блич не возражал. Они неспешно целовались под неглубокие, осторожные толчки бедер Блича, ФФБ расслабился, поплыл в жаре тяжелого тела. Протолкнувшись в него полностью, Блич замер, тяжело дыша, прижался лбом ко лбу.

— Пять мини, — черные глаза пьяно блестели.

— В хуй, — потребовал ФФБ и подался навстречу.

Шантажист из Блича получился не очень — не ответить на такой энтузиазм он не смог, зато трахался, как всегда, потрясающе. Несколько минут, а потом почему-то замер.

— Так, блядь, это что сейчас было? — спросил он.

ФФБ с трудом разлепил глаза. Блич вырвался из объятий и нависал над ним на выпрямленных руках, лицо у него было очень удивленное. Потом Блич качнул бедрами и, кажется, удивился еще больше. ФФБ сфокусировался, заметил, что грудь Блича нежно поглаживает щупальце, и улыбнулся.

— Жора очень любит принимать участие в переговорах. Так сколько, говоришь, мини тебе надо?


End file.
